<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Dust Woman by hawkeish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595271">Gold Dust Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeish/pseuds/hawkeish'>hawkeish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAI Codex Entries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Letters, Mistakes, Pining, Poisoning, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeish/pseuds/hawkeish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siofra Lavellan may have accidentally gotten Blackwall high. She's not great at apologies.</p><p>Written to fill the DAI Codex Entries prompt 'writing found in your OC's trash can'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAI Codex Entries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Dust Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact: my Lavellan's a poison expert and practices mithridatism just in case anyone decides to try and assassinate her. It sometimes goes wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike>Blackwall</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Gordo</strike>
</p><p>Beardy</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Are you mad at me? You’re probably mad at me. I did poison you. Although it was an accident. An honest mistake. All this ‘craft ale’ looks the same. How was I meant to know that wasn’t my drink? And it was only a <em>very</em> mild hallucinogen, with a <em>very</em> minimal risk of, you know, actual death. Would it make you feel better if I told you that you were very funny when you were high? I’ve never seen anyone strip to their smalls and</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Have you been trampled by a herd of angry halla? That’s not going to make him feel better.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">It </span> </em> <span class="s1">was</span> <em> <span class="s1"> funny, though.</span> </em></p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know a few ways I could make it up to you...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Gods, that sounds too much like a proposition</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <em> <span class="s1">Do you think he’d say yes</span> </em> </strike>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beardy, please accept</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my humble apologies,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strike>but sniff your drink next time</strike> won’t happen again!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Is that funny or does it make it sound like you’re actively trying to murder him</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ok.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No more poison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How about a nice, non-spiked drink instead? Battlements? Sundown? Tonight? That would be <strike>cool</strike> <strike>fun</strike> hey, look, I’m genuinely sorry. I think you’re great. You’re the only person here who I feel like I can talk to and I know I messed up but I was wondering how you felt about me and</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Fenedhis.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- A selection of notes written on now-crumpled sheets of parchment, found strewn around the desk in Inquisitor Siofra Lavellan’s quarters. They appear to be self-annotated; many of the words and lines are furiously scribbled out. A crude stick drawing of a bearded warrior hugging a very fluffy gryphon accompanies the haiku.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siofra is a dumb mess but I love her to pieces.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! I have the worst burnout, but these prompts are slowly getting me back into writing.</p><p>Title stolen from Fleetwood Mac (the song's about coke, but there aren't many songs about poisoning/I couldn't find any other drug-related song names that sounded as nice)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>